Cinta Takkan Berakhir
by xierally19
Summary: [ Boboiboy Blaze x Xiera (my OC) Kisah gadis berambut biru bernama Xiera bersama pasangannya Blaze yang hidup bahagia. Namun jika sifat mereka yang meruntuhkan sendiri cincin PERMATA API yang mereka bina...mampukah mereka pertahankannya? Nikmatilah kisah pasangan bersifat anak kecil yang pendek panjang ini!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio

Pairing: Boboiboy Blaze x Xeira

Xeira belong to me

.

.

.

Warning! Don't like, don't read

* * *

 **PERSONALITY**

.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru **Xiera**

\- mudah mengalah

-manja

\- suka mendedahkan badan apabila cuaca panas XD mampu buat Blaze cair lol

-suka membakar biskut dan lain berkaitan pastry

\- innocent

-cerewet

-mudah bergaul terutama lelaki

-crybaby

-bermain sama Blaxie ( cat )

-lurus bedul

-anemia

Xiera: ayeeeeeeee XD

 **Blaze**

-panas baran

-ceria

-tegas kadang2

-suka senyum

-tidak teragak2 utk memukul

-suka memasak bersama Xiera

-tabah

-setia

-kuat iri

-suka mendedah lengan *berniat cairin hati sang kekasihnya XD

-amat tidak suka jika kekasihnya memakai pakaian pendek dikawasan luas

Blaze: hanya aku yang bisa liat badannya Xiera! lol awas aja kau jika sebaliknya!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **ayyyy Author bikin new story w/**

 **ayyyy aku suka Blaze 3/**

 **buat yang tidak suka jika OC ku bersama Blaze silakan aja klik button back! aku sangat menyukai Blaze 3**

 **agak buzy sama lukisan yang masih ketangguhan...banyak oiiii sooo maybe late update ^^**

 **btw saya tidak brapa aktif disini sudah ^^ di wattpad ya~**

 **cari la saya diakun yg saya miliki ~~~**

 **Instagram: Blazexierally19**

 **Deviantart: Xierally**

 **Wattpad: Blazexierally19**

 **Facebook: Xierally Robert ~**


	2. TRAUMA

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studio

Pairing: Boboiboy Blaze x Xeira

Xeira belong to me

.

.

.

Warning! Don't like, don't read

* * *

hye hye new comic will be coming soon w/ but i have lots of drawing need 2 fin-

woi Xiera cakap pakai mlayu -,- ouh okeyh2

oukyh Author kembali bersama new story w/

tidak berkaitan tajuk ini...hanya cerita pendek

* * *

 **MINI STORY (MS#1)**

.

.

.

 **TRAUMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah yang besar tempat tinggalnya gadis berambut biru sedang bermain bersama kucingnya dan terkejut menerima panggilan daripada seseorang.

"aaaa Blaxie jangan ganggu a-apfftt punggung mu gedik ya?"

"meonggg grrrrrrr"

"emfhh sudahhh"

 _Xieraaa~~someone calling u~ Xiera~~ pick up the call~~_

"hmm? siapa yang tefon ni?"

*check hp

BLAZE

*dalam panggilan

"ayyy mau apaaa?"

"Laze busan la lepak yo dirumahku"

"ayy kenapa disana?"

"Laze malesmau berjalan. plis ya? sebb yang lain bz kt luar gn someone."

"hm...bentar lagi Xie sampai."

"ayyeee makasih yaa ouh bajunya jangan panjang2 sebab cuaca kat luar panas then berpeluh nanti...ehhehe"

"...dasar! aku malah mau batalkan."

"ayyy jangan Xieee ya ya terserah laah."

TUT

 _"erk hummm Xieee whaiiii"_

Selama menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya Blaze sedang menyediakan makanan kegemaran Xie dan sedikit makanan ringan untuk menonton filem nanti. Dia menuju kebiliknya dan mengambil CD berjudul [ Cintailah ] sebagai pilihan.

DING DONG

Begitu tajam pendengaran Blaze terus berlari dengan laju dan memulas tombol pintu dan memeluk tubuh dihadapannya tanpa teragak-agak.

"aa-aduh sakit! kucing?"

"kisssssfff meongggg!"

BLUSH

"kenapa aku direnung?"

"anu...sek-seksi...aaa ayooooo laaaaa"

"eh ehhh jangan buruuu."

DUM KLIK

"ehh kenapa dikunci?"

"shuuu sini kita tengok filem bersama."

Xiera hanya mengikuti punggung Blaze lalu Blaze menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Xiera kemudiannya duduk sambil memeluk Blaxie yang tidak berhenti merenung Si Manik Oren. Blaze berasa tidak kisah dan memeluk Xiera sambil membuka filem yang bakal bermula. Namun perbuatannya dihentikan oleh Xie yang merampas alat kawalan itu.

"ihhh Xie mane suke citer camni...adventure la best."

"ehhh ta-

"shuuuu ni Xie ade bawa CD fav kebanyakkan orang...its really popular filem."

"apa?"

"The Chronicles of Narnia: Price Caspian~"

"hm...okeyhh sini CD 2."

Mereka menonton dengan menghayati setiap watak dan bersorak lalu berdiam semula.

Selepas 1 jam Xiera terlelap dibahu Blaze tanpa sengaja bersama Blaxie.

"ehh manis~ hm...she cannot sleep here. Xie bangunn~"

Blaze mengoncang perlahan tubuh Xie dan Xiera terkebil-kebil menatap wajah Blaze.

"hum...aku...huaaa ngantok."

"Xie...jangan tidur lewat boley?"

"ayy i always sleep early =3=/"

"habis tu semalam Xie tidur jam 6 pagi dan ahad pulak 4 pagi..."

"ouh...er...dont blame me! Blame my body because my mind wanna sleep but my ha-whai are u keep staring at me like that?"

*Evil Smile " u already give me a permission"3 *datang dekat

"er...ap-apakah ? datang dekat atau aku akan...*mati langkah"

"apa? buat apa? ini la hukumannya heh! AUMMMMM!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

Selepas kejadian itu Xiera berasa sungguh TRAUMA akibat perbuatan Blaze yang menghukumnya akibat tidur lewat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

* * *

ayyyy ini cuma idea yang muncul difikiran saya XD /nakal juga ya Author XD/

iyaaaaaa aku cinta ama Blaze walaupun gak nyata XD sampai kepikiran selepas kawin /plak/

btw jika kau tidak suka Blaze bersama OC ku silakan aja baca cerita lain! btw apa kau buat di sini? 3

aduhh makin banyak loh lukisan yang harus disiapkan dan cerita2 yg masih ketangguhan...maafnya semua itu akan siap tahun depan yg bakal menjelang! 3

.

.

Salam sayang, Xierally 3 (pacarnya Blaze /plak/) **NNTIKAN NEXT CHAPTER~**


End file.
